


Homos on the range

by MystikSpiral



Category: Marvel 1872
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Wars, Steve has a western accent, literally just wanted to write them fucking tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/pseuds/MystikSpiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was met with what was probably the most arousing sight ever. Even just watching him from the back, he started to get hard. Tony in one of his work shirts rolled up his arms, his hat placed firmly on his head and a slight swing of his hips to indicate he was dancing to a tune of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homos on the range

**Author's Note:**

> In order to calm my ass down I wrote some PWP Western AU style, thank you morphia for betaing as usual :D

A dry heat passed over the land, making it so the cool breeze had to work a lot harder to allow some sort of relief. Steve was used to the western heat. Being a sheriff meant sitting out in the sun for the majority of the time while sitting on a horse—the only protection being his hat, firmly placed on his head.

Speaking of which, where did it go?

One of his hands let go of the hold he had on his newspaper, wiping the sweat from his brow and feeling around him. Tony was currently taking a well needed bath, so he couldn’t have taken it, but knowing him he probably would've wanted to attach some weird technology on it to make it fly.

“Tony,” Steve called out, newspaper still in a firm grip.

No answer.

Steve’s boots scuffed the wood flooring, then tapped a few times before he called out again “Tony, have ya seen my hat?” Still no answer, Steve’s brows furrowed in confusion. Pulling himself up, he walked at an even pace towards the bathroom, his voice carrying along the way “Th’ hell didja do? Fall in?”

He was met with what was probably the most arousing sight ever. Even just watching him from the back, he started to get hard. Tony in one of his work shirts rolled up his arms, his hat placed firmly on his head and a slight swing of his hips to indicate he was dancing to a tune of his own.

Steve leaned against the frame of the door, fingers curled against his mouth, successfully hiding the smirk on his face. His eyes followed the curve of Tony’s bare leg. It was riddled with a light smattering of hair that progressively became sparse the further up his leg he looked. Steve was dying to see the curve of his hips and the firm muscle that granted him enough strength to lift heavy materials, the dusting of hair that trailed up his pelvic area, to his abdomen and then his chest.  It was a beautiful sight to behold, and Steve had something sharp and dry at the tip of his tongue but the words were stuck there.

He opted for another approach, because at the moment he just wanted Tony bent over, pretty face contorted into a mix of pleasurable emotions, and pull the soft black strands atop of his head.

Moving his hands from his mouth, he spoke. “Lookin’ good darlin’,” Steve said, drawl apparent and almost breathy. Steve’s arms were folded over his chest, but itched to wrap around a startled Tony who turned around quickly.

“You—how long have you been watching?”

“Long enough to know you best get over here.”

Tony grinned, teeth showing. And really, Steve was pleasantly surprised when he looked down to see Tony didn’t have on any under garments, and his work shirt was unbuttoned. His cock was half hard, which didn’t help Steve’s current growing situation below. Tony walked up to him, slow and with a slight pout on his lips.

Steve unfolded his arms, “What was the get up for, anyways?”

“You. I was gonna walk up to you and say ‘Heya partner’ in your accent, and then give you a little show.”

“I do not have an accent,” Steve was mostly lying to himself, and Tony sensed it, rolling his eyes. “And ya coulda just told me. Woulda given ya more props. I know how mucha love role playin’.”  Steve’s hands dragged down the length of Tony’s spine.

Tony clicked his teeth and shivered gently, “It wouldn’t have been a surprise, then.”

Steve’s arms wrapped around Tony’s waist firmly, gripping the breathy fabric that was his button down, which constricted his hold enough to feel the curve of Tony’s waist.  Tony smiled, tipping his hat back to get eye level with him and then they were kissing. It started out gentle, but turned into a mess of mouths and tongues searching for one another. The harder they kissed, the thicker the air felt, and Steve could feel his clothes beginning to stick onto him. He gripped Tony’s jaw with one hand, pushing his tongue in his mouth and mapping it out before licking over the tip of Tony’s tongue.  

God his reaction was the best. Tony had the slightest tremor that went through him and Steve was fully hard by that point. Something about him showing some level of vulnerability was enough to shake Steve at his core. There was no time for the bed or for finding some accommodating place for Tony to be bent over; Steve occupied the wall just fine.

“Get the oil,” Tony gasped out, his voice trembled, and it was all Steve needed to hear to do what he was told. Luckily on the nightstand was a vial of oil, and Steve poured a generous amount to his palm after he got his cock out. Walking back over to Tony, he grabbed the base of his cock, then stroked up to the tip, and then back to the base. Steve wasted no time pushing his cock into Tony, reveling in the look on blacksmith’s face.

Steve had to resist the urge to shake but failed, his legs nearly buckled at the tight, slick heat around his cock which felt like relief compared to how his arousal had made him feel a lot hotter. His thrusts became fast and hard, shaking the flimsily placed picture frames the drawers leaning against the wall with each push of their bodies colliding. Steve grunted, edging on moaning from how incredibly overwhelming everything is.

Tony’s grunting petered off into soft whimpers and little whines when he angled his cock just right, the dry heat settling on Steve’s already moist and clammy skin, the tinkering of his belt becoming a constant chime that occasionally sped up with Steve’s thrust. And fuck, the way Tony clenched was bringing Steve to the edge. Mentally, he had to calm himself down so he won’t come too fast.

Steve knocked the hat off of his head so he could grip Tony’s hair and pull back, kissing along the tan skin of his neck, and then bit just the way he knew Tony needed it. Tony let out an _“oh”_ in response, hips stuttering upwards, making Steve grin. They continued like this, sweat soaked skin and heat slowly weighing on them, making it harder to breathe with the already rigorous activity. It was so good, Steve could feel the pressure in his balls build because he needed to come deep into Tony’s body, and after a few more thrust, he did so. His eyelids fluttered, gripping Tony’s hips harsher and groaning.

After coming, he pulled out, mouth connecting with Tony once again, and he began to stroke his cock, rubbing the head and reveling in the feeling of it in the palm of his hand. It only took a few moments and Tony’s orgasm washed over his features, coming into Steve's hand and panting harshly. Steve felt his cock twitch at the sight of Tony’s eyebrows furrowed; lips parted and sweat dripping down his chest and neck. It was truly a sight he wished to see always.

“Looks like we could use another bath,” Steve said when he finally caught his breath. It was still too damn hot but he was sure he could feel another breeze soon.

Tony peeled off his now soaked work shirt, and walked over to the bathroom. “Then you best get over here,” he said over his shoulder, echoing his words from earlier.

Steve didn’t need to be told twice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
